


Anything Like Me

by TheResurrectionist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Slash, Batdad, Gen, Lois would straight up kill a dude with her sensible pumps, Racism, Tumblr Prompt, Xenophobia, batfamily, the Daily Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist
Summary: Damian was barely taller than Wayne’s hip, hair obscuring his eyes. His skin was far darker than Wayne’s--a dusky brown that spoke of years in the sun. His face, however, could have been a perfect replica of the billionaire’s.“Oh,” Anne said, frowning at the father-son pair, “Bruce, honey, you didn’t say he’d be so--”“--handsome,” Lois supplied quickly.Bruce Wayne introduces his son to reporters.From a prompt on tumblr.





	Anything Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic from a prompt on tumblr. Sorry if I ran with it a little, anon. Hope you enjoy!

"Do you think he'll be tall?"

Lois crossed her legs, already regretting her lack of panty hose. There was a stray hair by her ankle that, though unnoticeable, would bug her for the entire press session.

Wayne's couches were cashmere, sliding like liquid under her bare legs. Across the room, Anne Lawlor folded her arms, propping herself up by a pair of Louboutins that barely touched the floor.

"Wayne is tall," Anne continued, ignoring her silence. She glanced at her nails, her frown turning into an ugly pout. "I'm sure he'll measure up."

Lois nodded along, resisting the urge to glance at her notebook. Anne was  _sans_ any material, save for a shiny gold cell phone tucked under her leg. She bounced slightly on the couch, Louboutins catching the light from Wayne's impressive chandelier.

"The  _Post_ will have a field day with this," she said, close to dismissive. "Exclusive reveal-- _gah,_ " she sighed dramatically, casting a look at the door. "If only Wayne allowed photographers."

"Maybe he just wants a story," Lois murmured, quietly seething.  _Exclusive, my ass._ "The  _Daily Planet_ has been pretty up to date on his recent adoptions."

"Ye- _es_ ," Anne said, managing to stress two syllables in the word. "That might be true, dear, but--"

Distant footsteps silenced whatever rebuttal she'd thrown together. Lois rolled her eyes as the other woman frantically primped, her gaze flicking towards the doorway.

Wayne entered a few seconds later, his arms tucked behind his back. A smaller pair of legs were pressed against his. He sent a sunny smile at the two reporters, his teeth close to blinding.

"Anne, Lois. Thanks for coming."

Lois stood, getting a vicious glare from the other woman. She held back any comment as Anne struggled to her feet, nearly toppling over her heels.

"Thanks for inviting us," Lois said, tilting her head. "And this is…?"

Wayne seemed strangely hesitant, casting one last glance at the two of them. His arms relaxed slightly, pushing something forward.

"This is Damian. Damian, say hi."

Lois smiled reassuringly as the smaller child was revealed, trying to appear nonthreatening. A pair of large green eyes met hers, so unlike Wayne's--but narrowed in the same expression of distrust.

Next to her, Anne let out a dramatic gasp, a hand going to her mouth.

 _Damian_ was barely taller than Wayne's hip, hair obscuring most of his face. His skin was far darker than Wayne's-a dusky brown that spoke of years in the sun. His face, however, could have been a perfect replica of the billionaire's.

"Oh," Anne said, frowning at the father-son pair, "Bruce, honey, you didn't say he'd be so--"

"-- _ha_ _ndsome_ ," Lois supplied, interrupting before Wayne had a reason to throw them both out. She could tell where the bitch's tone had been going. "He looks just like you, Bruce."

Wayne's lips quirked, his expression losing some of its earlier hesitancy. His hand went to Damian's back, his pride clear in the motion.

" _Damian,_ " he murmured to the child, " _Don't be rude_."

The child took a step forward, glancing up at the two reporters, clearly shy. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

There was a soft accent curling around his words. Lois felt her heart swell as Damian cast his eyes at the floor.

Wayne was rigid with worry behind him, watching the proceedings carefully. With a quick glance at the billionaire, she knelt in front of the child, suddenly glad she'd forgone pantyhose.

"Hi Damian," she said, holding out a hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lois."

Damian shook her hand, tiny hand closing around hers firmly. Wayne looked extraordinarily proud at the motion, his earlier worry forgotten.

"Right," Anne said, stilted, as Lois rocked back onto her heels. She smiled sunnily at Wayne, ignoring Damian completely, "So, Brucie, I'm sure everyone is dying to know--where is Damian from?"

"I'd rather not say," Wayne replied, tilting his head. "Sorry, Anne."

"Right," Anne repeated, "So, I can assume the adoption went through from somewhere, right? Is it finalized yet?"

Wayne frowned, not following her flippant tone. "Damian is my son."

"You know what I meant, surely--"

"I'm not sure I do," Wayne said, his voice rising slightly. Lois looked away, catching Damian's eye as she stood. They shared a conspiratorial look. "Damian is my son."

Lois grabbed her pad and pencil, sending a wink towards the younger Wayne. "How old are you, Damian?"

The tension in the room dissipated slightly. Anne made a displeased sound next to her, which Lois ignored.

"Eight." Damian looked up at her, then back to Bruce. There was a hint of pride in his voice. "I just turned eight."

"That's a good age," Lois said, scribbling quickly across the paper. "Do you go to school?"

Damian looked briefly crestfallen. He turned back to Bruce, who grimaced.

"Soon," Wayne said, "As soon as I can get enrollment finished. There were some...difficulties...with his mother."

"His mother?" Anne perked up, practically desperate for a scandal, "What's her position in this?"

"That goes under my previous statement, I'm afraid," Wayne said, frowning at the reporter. "I'd rather not say."

"You have to give us something," Anne rebutted, pouting at the billionaire. "You're just picking up mysterious foreign children everywhere, Bruce. Give us  _something_."

Wayne's eyes flashed, the first sign of true anger. His fists clenched at his sides, then relaxed.

 _Uh oh,_ Lois raised her eyebrows, cataloguing this silently.  _Not good._

Damian seemed to sense Wayne's anger as well, remaining silently by his father's elbow.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone," Wayne said quietly, a distant fury in his voice, "I invited The  _Post_ because of my respect for their work. You've been nothing but condescending, and, frankly, overtly xenophobic."

Anne went startlingly pale, a furious blush creeping back onto her cheeks a moment later. She dug her heels into the carpet, hands fumbling for some inanimate object.

 _If she had a notebook, she would have thrown it at him,_ Lois thought, amused,  _Good thing she thinks taking notes is beneath her._

"You can leave," Wayne said, hammering the last nail in her coffin. "The  _Daily Planet_ will get the exclusive on this one, I'm afraid."

A butler appeared behind him, his timing impeccable. With an outstretched hand, he escorted the smaller reporter out the door, shielding her from any further interaction with the two Waynes.

Lois waited in silence as Anne's heels clicked away, watching the pair carefully. Damian's shoulders shifted slightly, relief flashing across his face.

"Well," Wayne said, smiling at her. It seemed far more genuine than before. "Hopefully that doesn't make the article."

Lois made an amused noise.

"Not unless you'd like it to."

"Hmmm," Wayne's lips quirked, reminding her, strangely, of Clark. "Should we sit?"

"Let's," Lois said, returning to her earlier seat. She crossed her legs, pad propped against her knee. The two Waynes sat across from her, settling quickly.

"So, Damian," Lois began, pencil hovering above the page, "What's your favorite thing to do?"

* * *

 

_**Billionaire Bruce Wayne, Wayne Family Welcome Another Son: Exclusive Interview** _

_Damian Wayne enjoys reading, fencing; eight year-old to start school at Gotham Academy in Fall_

_By: Lois Lane_

Clark folded the draft, the paper still hot under his fingers. He ducked through the Manor's back door, super-speeding up the servant's stairs to the master bedroom.

Bruce was already in bed, glasses perched on his nose. He tapped at his IPad, a slight frown between his eyes.

"It's done," Clark said, holding up the draft. "She did well."

The billionaire stood, setting the tablet aside. He grabbed the newspaper, scanning it quickly.

"Good," Bruce finally said, when he'd read it over three times. "Balanced coverage. Didn't focus on scandals or his mother. This is exactly what I wanted."

"Sure I can't sneak a picture in?' Clark asked, tugging Bruce towards the bed. The billionaire went willingly, a small smile on his lips. "Make it even more exclusive?"

"I don't want-I don't-" as they sat, Bruce's jaw clenched, his earlier anger returning. Clark rubbed his arm reassuringly. " _God,_ Clark, the look on her  _face_ when she saw him. I was half a second away from throwing her out myself."

He massaged Bruce's shoulders until the anger began to dissipate again, the billionaire slowly relaxing under his hands.

"Who cares what some society rag thinks?" Clark murmured, "You shouldn't, obviously."

"I want to hit everyone who looks at him like that," Bruce seethed, though his tone had calmed significantly. "Like he doesn't  _belong_."

"From what I can guess--" Clark smirked, remembering the last few weeks with Damian, "--he'll probably punch them himself."

"I hope not," Bruce said mournfully, "I'll get sued."

Clark let out a snort, repositioning them until they were curled up on a pillow. He super-speeded the lights off, closing the door softly and climbing back into bed.

There was a brief silence.

"You liked the piece, though?"

The billionaire let out a brief chuckle. "I think Lois was about to put her heel through that other reporter."

"She wouldn't," Clark said, "They cost too much."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah."

There was another pause, this time, a little longer.

"If she really wanted to, though--" Bruce turned to Clark in the darkness, smirking. "I'd buy her a nice pair of stilettos."

"...I know you would."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave me a comment, and let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
